This program is designed to improve the treatment, rehabilitation and continuing care of patients with cancer utilizing a multi-disciplinary team approach and the services of itinerant nurse practitioners. A team of medical and paramedical personnel has been brought together and cross-educated. Assessment instruments have been developed and are being pre-tested prior to the beginning of the initial study period. Team-patient interaction has been instituted at the Medical Center and the nurse practitioners and social workers have begun home visitation. The multi-disciplinary experience transferred to the patients through the nurse practitioner will be assessed to determine its impact on the needs and quality of survival of cancer patients receiving non-curative treatment.